A user card is inserted into a player tracking device as in the above-described U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0135799 as well as the above-described U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,734, whereby a game is executed on a gaming machine by credit data associated with said user card. Since the credit obtained as an outcome of the game can be added to a value of an account of a user (player), the user can easily enjoy the game without cumbersome taking-in-and-out of cash or the like.
In addition, in the conventional system which includes each of the configurations disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-022657 and the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-230348, refund money in a publicly operated competition and points obtained in games can be donated.
However, in each of the conventional configurations, during playing games, a donation of an arbitrary amount determined by a user cannot be made without any cumbersome operation.